Love is Blindness
by Spirited Heart
Summary: Iggy is plagued with another type of blindness. OneShot song fic, FIGGY.


**A/N: well…here I am. Again. Writing another figgy story. It was originally going to be a Fax story, but y'know…blindness? Yeah. I thought the same thing. Well, anyway, the lyrics are "Love is Blindness" by U2. This could possibly be a one shot, unless you guys want more. Enjoy, and please R&R. **

Emotions were swirling around my head like a tornado. Pain…sadness…love…it was too much. Sometimes I wish I wasn't blind. Sometimes I wish that the white coats had never done that stupid operation on my eyes. Sometimes I wish someone would love me…but I wish for a lot of stupid things.

_Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Wont you wrap the night  
around me  
Take my heart  
Love is blindness  
_

My heart is in two. She rejected me. After all that we had been through together…And it hurts…it hurts so bad. It feels like a thousand white-hot knives are plunging into my heart every second. I can't take it. She was my everything. I just wish someone would hold me tight right now, but there I go; wishing for something impossible again.

_In a parked car  
In a crowded street  
You see your love  
Made complete  
Thread is ripping  
The knot is slipping  
Love is blindness_

I feel a single hot tear trickle down my cheek, and pretty soon more are following it. Damn. Why do I always have to cry? Why am I so weak? Soon I start thinking crazy things. Maybe I should slit my wrists…maybe jump off the bridge that I'm standing on right now…

_Love is clockworks  
and cold steel  
Fingers too numb to feel  
Squeeze the handle  
Blow out the candle  
Love is blindness_

Now I'm full on sobbing now. I punch the bridge's railing in frustration.

"Damnit! GOD DAMNIT!" but it doesn't help. I doubt anything would help…feeling sorry for myself, more tears fall, and I can hear the echo of my sobs in the surrounding woods. Why am I always the one who is weak? Fang isn't weak. He's strong…and brave. He's always there protecting me. Despite myself, I manage a small smile. Good old Fang. A new wave of tears escapes as I think of him.

_Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Wont you wrap the night  
around me  
Oh my love  
Blindness  
_

"Iggy?" a voice says behind me. He must have snuck up behind me…like he always does. I feel Fang's soft and firm hands on my shoulders, and I welcome the unusual tenderness in his voice.

_A little death  
without mourning  
No call  
and no warning  
Baby...a dangerous idea  
that almost makes sense  
_

"Look," he continues, "I know I haven't been around much for the past month, and I heard what happened from Max. I'm really sorry, Igs." I smile, but I don't want him to see. I've missed him, but I don't want to admit it. I feel him walk closer, and he wraps his lean arms around my shoulders.

"What's on your mind?" he asks quietly. I'm silent for a moment, choosing my words correctly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. I don't want to ruin this moment. So many things had happened…I'm so mixed up inside…I just didn't know what to think.

_  
Love is drowning  
in a deep well  
All the secrets  
And no one to tell  
Take the money  
Honey  
Blindness  
_

I burst into tears. Again.

"I just don't know anymore! Everything's so confusing…my girlfriend just dumped me…and now I have feelings for my best friend--" I stopped. Did I just say that in front of the friend I was talking about? Fang was still for a moment.

"Do you know what that friend thinks about you?" he asked, nearly whispering, almost like he was trying to hide something.

"I don't think he likes me."

"Are you sure? You could be wrong."

"No. he's so…so …he just attracts girls. And girls attract him. He's kissed two of them."

"Did you ever think that maybe he could have just been blind?" I scoffed, thinking that Fang was making fun of me.

"That was a cheap shot…"

"No…I wasn't talking about you. Well," he paused, "in a way I was. I was just saying that sometimes…when you're in love…you're blind. Love…is blindness." We were both quiet.

"Love is blindness…" I repeated, and collapsed into Fang's inviting arms.

"I missed you." I murmured against his shoulder.

"I know."

I relaxed as he held me in his arms. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be blind…or at least, the kind of blind I was now witnessing. _  
_

_Love is blindness  
I don't want to see  
Wont you wrap the night  
Around me  
Oh my love  
Blindness._


End file.
